the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/My Thoughts Blog: KT Rush
Hey guys! This is my first blog from an upcoming series of "My Thoughts" posts coming in the future, I haven't sorted out all the details yet what I'll be talking about, but as you can already realise I'll be talking about things related to the show and what I'll think about them. And no, that doesnt' mean I'll only post my thoughts about characters from the show, I'll also talk about certain scenes, episodes, couples, anything Anubis related, anything you guys would be interested in reading most! There may even be a few extra blogs about not only what I think about the show, but something I about my life, but I'll try to express those things in Izzy's "Random Thoughts" posts, in the comments. Get ready to unravel the world of my silly, meaningless and most boring thoughts ever! Welcome to... Today we'll be talking about the absolutely underrated, for most of time hated by fans of the show and unloved by most of them - KT Rush. Familiar Blogs I haven't seen many blogs where people discuss about KT apart from the message boards on nick.com. But one blog I read months ago and a blog I really liked is from Izzy (UN:Corbierr), she discussed about why KT shouldn't be compared with Nina because of many reasons, which I gotta admit, I couldn't let myself disagree with. Read her blog here . It's posible someone from this wikia was planning to do an Analysis blog for her someday, well, forgive me. :P Let the discussions begin! Speaking of comparing KT to Nina, this was one of the most biggest reasons everyone dislikes her so much. It's awkward and quite immature how people hated her and the actress who portrayed her, Alexandra Shipp , without even knowing absolutely anything about the character, nor even the actual person. Which is ironic, because they didn't even give Alexandra a chance. Yes, Anubis fans, I'm talking about you. (half of the fandom at least) The annoying thing is that, most of the people starting hating on KT, even tweeting Alexandra bad things without even watching 10 first episodes of the show. But, these will kinda end up with me fighting with the fans, not really getting deeper into the character. ' KT '''is I think a really greatly written character. She may have some Nina refrences like the key and the locket, and her grandfather with Nina's gran, but that doesn't make her Nina's replacement. Yes, she wasn't in the original version ''Het Huis Anubis, but the whole season 3 was also written originally, not being involved with anything HHA related. She's an original character, same as Willow, Denby, and a few others. They're all original character and there's nothing wrong with HOA crew for making them. Of course, Denby is my most hated character of all the time along with Vera and Robert, but they're all villains after all, they don't need to become someone's favorites. Some of you say that KT doesn't really have her own character. If you know what I mean, her own personality. But actually - she does. She's not really a person who's in the same mood all the time, she's always very mood-changing, silly or worried, and well, if we get a look back and see our reality, we, humans also don't really show off our personalities. Not everyone has those things that makes us very different from anyone else. What I'm going on about is that, this show doesn't need all the characters to have their own expressions. Some of them, to make it clearer - Amber (fashionista, diva), Patricia'' (goth, mean), Fabian (what, he spends lots of time in the library, that doesn't mean he's a massive nerd!), Mara ''(nerd, b***y nerd in season 3, no offense), Willow (SQUEE! kinda thing), Jerome (prankster and dealer *not drugs*) ''and Alfie ''(one word: Alfie.) have their expressions and are different from others in their own way. But characters like Joy, Nina, KT, Eddie etc. they don't really jump out with their differences from other students, but they do have their own moments and their own features. But, that surely doesn't make them bad characters. They're still really cool and very important to the plot, although their characters don't pop up with weirdness unlikely others. Mainly because their kinda the protagonists of the show (apart from Joy, but she's the reason of season 1, so yeah), that makes them more focused on the plot other than themselves. Apart from Nina with her drama with Joy and Fabian in season 2 and Eddie with Patricia moments in season 2. Okay, developments, expressions, differences, this is not the meaning of my blog, I just made it a bit clearer to you on what I'm talking about. See, KT didn't really have all those differences. But she had her moments and she's even though not a self-focused character, she's a great character. What I love about her is her optimism to do something even if it involves being stupid in front of someone else. Like in the 5th episode of HOA, when she and Eddie ran from the gatehouse to Anubis house and Jara (Mara and Jerome), Patricia and Willow were wondering what they were doing. KT started being ridicilous to get away with it, although she and Eddie failed. KT still tried. (No Keddie haters in the comments, please!) She had many hilarious scenes, most of them were with Victor when he was ignoring/rejecting her and she tried to be friendly. Or get away with something bad she've done like Eddie taking her key back from his office. Or when she said "Thank you for...... understanding" in a silly way trying to look like a good student to Victor and Victor shut the door right in front of her face. (it's posible he was busy and he wanted some privacy to do stuff with... Corbierre... *COUGH* Vorbierre feels. *COUGH*) Not even she was silly, she was also a bit of a scaredy cat in the start, but after all the challenges she faced, she obviously became a bit more... I'd say brave. She also never betrayed her friends. FRIENDS. All of her main friends ''(Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia aka Sibunas), apart from the joy-full Joy, have rejected KT at least once during season 3. For example, biggest one of all was Patricia because of how she treated her from the start, of course, it's possibly all Eddie's fault. And how all the Sibunas thought she's betrayed them all when she truly didn't, and came to them being absolutely honest telling that she wasn't the one who betrayed them and that they're in the bigger danger than she is. Showing that she cares about her friends more than herself, since she could just run away to the toilet and cry her ears out, when instead she came to them all and expressed the truth, which at first they didn't believe. See? KT is an amazing character. And there's no need to dislike her because she's actually one of the best characters of season 3. (Apart from her hairstyles, let's be honest, in the 2nd half of Season 3, Alexandra's stylist is the worst,'' sorry, dear someone also known as mr. unknown stylist'') Agree with me or not, we all have our own opinions and it's totally cool if you disagree with this my thoughts blog, it's just quite obvious now that there's nothing KT should be hated for. You can dislike her and all but there's no need to express it out loud, especially to the actress. And... We're clear! This is it for my 1st "My Thoughts" blog. I hope you liked it, please rate this blog and KT's character in the polls below! Was my blog worth reading? How would you rate it? 10 points (SQUEE!) 8-9 points 6-7 points 4-5 points 2-3 points (yacker!) How much did you skip? About a half of the blog. Just a tiny piece. Everything, your blog's so boring! I read everything! (Squee! You're my new best friend!) How much would you rate KT's character? 10 (Yay, my blogging is improving!) 9 8 7 6 4-5 (whatever you say, Mr. or Mrs. Hard to Get!) 3 2 (Oh, come on! Have I taught you nothing?) Thanks for reading, it took a while for me to write this blog, sorry if I missed something, and thanks for voting in the pools. LAST POLL: Are you looking forward to another "My Thoughts Blog" coming next week? Yeah, okay, sure I would fancy that! I'd rather chew on glass. Don't even. (People are wild spirits...) These were the only quotes I could remember, hehe. AND FINALLY. I'M DONE. Sibuna! :) Category:Blog posts